


Reincarnation: Turn of the Wheel

by YoukoRayah



Series: Bingo Blackout [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Saiyuki
Genre: Bingo, Gen, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6402688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukoRayah/pseuds/YoukoRayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saiyuki/Harry Potter crossover<br/>No pairings</p><p>Bingo Blackout: Reincarnation square</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reincarnation: Turn of the Wheel

 

Of all the Fucking Hells of All the Gods in All the Heavens!  This was…  Genjo Sanzo stared at his reflection in horror.  He was… young.  And dear Goddess what the hell…

 

Stop.  

Breath.  

Panic would not help.  First, assess what had happened.  He, Hakkai, Goyjo, and Goku had reached the site where Gumo would be resurrected.  They had fought.  Hakkai and Goyjo had… not made it.  They had fallen to buy him and Goku time to get the stolen scripter and try to stop the process… He had completed the Chant to seal everything… Then pain.  He had been impaled. 

 

“Fuck,” he whispered.  “I died.”

 

That meant this was reincarnation.  Double Fuck.  Somewhere in the heavens, he just Knew the Merciful Goddess was laughing at him.  He concentrated and looked through his memories of this new life.  Integrating the old and new was unpleasant, but necessary.  He was in what amounted to hostile territory with no gun, no scripture, no allies.  Well, he had been in worse situations before.

 

Immersing in his new life’s memories, he bathed, dressed, and went to breakfast.  This was going to suck.  Badly.

 

Already stressed and very much not in the mood, his already fraying temper snapped with an almost audible sound when a girl, all smarmy and cooing stood in his way, babbling about something he did Not care about.  In a smooth motion, he drew his wand and growled, “Shut your mouth and Move your Ass.”

 

Dead silence fell across the large dining hall.  The girl’s eyes all but took up the entirety of her face as she scrambled back away from him, and over the sound of one of the adults snapping at him for threatening the girl, he heard the unmistakable cackle of a perverted water sprite, and the low tone of the Thousand Slayer murmuring “Oh dear.”

 

Drako Malfoy, the reincarnation of Genjo Sanzo the 31st, turned and looked and Cho Hakkai and Sha Goyjo and scowled.  “I must have done something truly, and epicly horrible to be saddled with the two of you again.”

 

Ron Weasly, Sha Goyjo reborn, laughed harder.  Harry Potter, with the same mischievous glint in his eye he had as Cho Hakkai, just sighed at his lifelong friend before replying.  “It is good to see you again Sanzo.  You have missed a few things I’m afraid.”

 

Of course he had.  The three of them together again?  This soon?  Oh this was going to get ugly. 

 

As Sanzo prepared for the day to come, he felt the faintest tug in his mind.  A whispered prayer, and almost not there plea.  Goku.  Goku lived and was out there.  He would never admit it, not out loud, but that made a great deal of his stress fade.  Goku was out there, Hakkai and Goyjo were here.  Whatever came, they would be okay.


End file.
